


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, One-Shot, Romantic Comedy, Written for a prompt on Tumblr, hisoillu, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Illumi didn’t need to say anything; he knew what he was thinking.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCherryBomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCherryBomb/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! Damn, back again. Bet you're all tired of seeing me! I still have so many ideas too, haha! 
> 
> This was another prompt for the writing meme on Tumblr. MissCherryBomb requested "things you didn't say at all" with Hisoillu. This is a great prompt for this couple considering how Illumi is. I tried to explore that here~. I hope you like it! 
> 
> On with the show~
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Hunter x Hunter nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

Illumi wasn’t much of a conversationalist. If someone kept him around for good company, they would be sorely disappointed. The Zoldyck was stoic as they come. His big, blank eyes never displayed anything. His true intentions were usually left unknown. While he may be blunt he knew when to hold his tongue. He was an assassin, after all. He moved silently no matter what. It had been instilled in him to always be stealthy and secretive. It was no wonder he didn’t say much. That’s why Hisoka often liked to push his buttons to see if he could rile up his little assassin. 

He had made Illumi gush out bloodlust many a time. It was a little  _ too  _ easy to accomplish that. He had wanted to do more. He wanted to see his lover’s eyes go wide in surprise. He wanted to make the other grin so hard his cheeks hurt. Maybe he could even see a single tear slide down the side of his cheek. He’d give anything for Illumi to show a little emotion. Just an  _ ounce _ . A small  _ glimpse _ into how he felt. He supposed it was too much to ask. Illumi had been trained to not do exactly what Hisoka yearned for. Beating something like that out of someone was a difficult task, but it was one he took in strides. It became his own personal goal.

At first, he had tried grandiose tricks and illusions. He had pulled out the best of his magical skills, but still Illumi remained unimpressed.

_ “What are you doing?”  _

_ “Are you okay?” _

_ “Do you require assistance?” _

When that had failed he tried other insane stunts like killing Illumi’s assassination target before him and standing there when his beloved had finally showed up. While it hadn’t done the trick those nights had truly been  _ magical _ . A good scolding from his lover really went a long way. He had also tried staging his own kidnapping, but Illumi saw through that one instantly. He should have been more convincing.

This whole thing had honestly been eating at him though. Would it kill Illumi to show something? Could he not open up to him? Did he think he was weak for doing so? Hisoka had opened up to him! It was true. He had told Illumi most of the things he kept hidden, the secrets that lay dormant in his mind, dusted over with cobwebs, forever forgotten...at least until they got brought back up. What was so bad that Illumi couldn’t tell him?

Maybe he was just having one of his moods, but when Illumi came home that day he went ballistic.

_ “Do you not love me?”  _

_ “Would it kill you to show some affection?” _

_ “You’re not a statue, Illu!” _

Perhaps Illumi thought he was. Maybe he believed himself to be made of hard stone. He was impermeable and strong, but not indestructible. Hisoka could see the rust building over him. The cracks and chips in his exterior, but Illumi wouldn’t let him smooth away the rough edges.

He hadn’t noticed at the time, but apparently there had been tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He had just been so upset because it seemed like Illumi didn’t care enough for him to show him who he really was. No one ever cared enough about him…

_ But _ , he had heard a faint chuckle. A dark and rumbling sound. His head had snapped up instantly, shimmering, golden eyes now gazing into swirling, black ones. He had never seen  _ that  _ before. Strong arms had wrapped around his trembling frame, pulling his shocked visage into the other’s chest. His wide eyes stared off over Illumi’s shoulder as he felt the manipulator kiss the top of his head sweetly. Quickly, he had tilted his up to look at his lover who was sporting the tiniest of smiles over his thin lips.

_ “Of course, I love you.” _

That was all he needed.

Illumi wasn’t a conversationalist. He only spoke when spoken to, and his words were a bit clumsy, but he didn’t need them. He showed his emotions through his actions, and Hisoka steadily learned to pick up on them. The way Illumi’s eyes would crinkle lightly when he was happy. The comforting touches to his shoulders and hands when the other was feeling clingy. The small purse of his lips when he was annoyed. The way his eyes darkened when he was feeling overcome with emotion. When he pulled Hisoka close to him or on his lap when he felt possessive. The nibbling of his earlobe when the other was feeling sensual. He picked up on it all now, and he was learning more and more each and every day.

Illumi didn’t need to say anything; he knew what he was thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, but I like it! I had a lot of fun filling out these prompts. I'll definitely reblog more stuff like this in the future! 
> 
> If you'd like something similar to this or you'd like to see me fulfill a prompt for you, then send me a message on my Tumblr!
> 
> My tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! I also take drabble requests, so just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something!
> 
> I do have FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
